


Before the Hearth

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack made Ianto tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [analineblue](http://analineblue.livejournal.com/) who said she'd, "love some Jack comforting Ianto after a rough day at the office..."
> 
> Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/131798.html?thread=332502#t332502).

Jack made herbal tea, steeping it too long and over-sweetening it with too much sugar. But Jack had made _tea,_ and brought it to the couch in mugs and put _Notting Hill_ into the DVD player so neither of them would have to try very hard to pay attention. Jack tucked the throw from the back of the couch around them both before wrapping his arms around Ianto, who was warm and cozy and only half-aware of the film playing in the background.

They weren't ever going to talk about today, not about the horrific partially melted corpses, not about the terrifying close calls. Jack had already yelled at Ianto officially, for getting in between Jack and the acid-leaking Uoinel assassin. and Ianto had quietly accepted it. It was another shit day at Torchwood, and everyone found their own way to cope, and no one mentioned the nightmares.

Ianto cradled his mug and took a sip, the warmth sliding down his throat to rest in his belly. He was so warm, his fingers wrapped around the mug, Jack's arm across his shoulder. Sometimes you didn't have to talk about things to say them. Ianto closed his eyes and let himself sag to the side. Jack had made him tea.


End file.
